Many forms of protective garments are available today. Such protective garments include, for example, disposable diapers, reusable diapers, training paints, and the like. Each of these protective garments has an absorbent pad located proximate the groin of the person wearing the protective garment. Many absorbent pads are used in a single wearing and discarded after use. Some absorbent pads, such as those used with many reusable diapers, are washable to allow for reuse if desired.
While the absorbent pad is effective in absorbing a portion of any fluid, such as, for example, urine, it typically is incapable of immediately wicking the fluid from the surface of the diaper. Thus, diapers include a seal around, for example, leg openings to inhibit fluid from leaking past the leg openings to allow the urine to be wicked into the absorbent pad.
The most common complaint regarding cloth or reusable diapers relates to fluid leaking past the seal formed around the leg openings. Fluid leaking past the seal, typically formed of an elastic material coupled to the interior of the cloth diaper to hold the cloth snuggly to the leg of an infant or individual, can be messy and can be a health risk. This is especially true if the absorbent pad and/or cloth becomes saturated with fluid.
Thus, against this background, it would be desirable to provide a cloth or reusable diaper with an improved seal to inhibit leakage.